


I'd Fall Into Another Universe For You

by Colosseum_Trash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colosseum_Trash/pseuds/Colosseum_Trash
Summary: Moon and Gladion's relationship has expanded much further than Moon's wildest imagination. After Gladion decides to ask a question and an accident, a twist of fate, leads Moon to another alternate universe, where she'll have to make Gladion fall in love with her all over again, in order to save the Gladion in her universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My grammer sucks, everything sucks, I'm sorry, I tried. This was a shower thought, mwhahaha.  
> Also in the beginning characters Moon, Hau, and Lillie are about 17, and Gladion's like 18/19, so it's been four years since their adventure began
> 
> ... my apologies probably not going to continue this if anyone was actually reading this... maybe will, maybe won't, I'm such an awful writer though ya know?

"You're a work of art Gladion."

"I'm as simple as a math equation," the blonde boy sitting next to me on the bench responded.

I giggle at all the irony that comes to mind when he says that, but don't say anything, because in all ways, Gladion is the most complicated equation I've ever tried to solve. He wraps his bony hand around mine and looks into my eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," I say waving his question away.

He snorts and lets go of my hand. "Whenever the Champion says that, she's telling a lie."

I crack a grin. "It's not! I mean, I'm not!"

He raises his eyebrows. "You see, you're all disoriented, what are you laughing about? Do I have something on my face? Are you cheating on me?"

I'm laughing now. "No! No! It's just, you are a math equation! Something from Geometry or Algebra Two."

"Oh. Don't worry me over something so silly next time."

Instinctively, I reach my hand into my bag and finger through all my Pokemon's balls, making sure they're all there, before I turn my attention back to him and rest head on his shoulder. I look up at him and trace his jaw line. "How are we going to spend the rest of the day, edge lord?" I whisper.

"Well seeing as it's only five pm, only a lovely November day, I'd say, we go for a walk or something like that."

I give him a blank stare. "A walk? Nothing more exciting?"

He frowns, puzzled. "Like a movie? Or a nice dinner? Or a boat ride in the sunset," he smirks and kisses me softly on the top of my head.

"No... maybe something more... romantic?" I suggest, my voice squeaking.

Gladion eyes me curiously. "Are you suggesting we-"

"Shh! Not aloud! You don't know who's listening!" I quickly sit up and cover his mouth, before glancing quickly around.

He stands up and grabs my hand again, pulling me up next to him. "Well, never mind that, I had something I wanted to ask you."

I frown puzzled at him, "Ask me something?"

"Yeah..."

"What-" I stop mid-sentence, and raise my eyebrows. "Not what I think you're going to ask me?"

He pulls me with him back down the path, towards the nearest city. "It depends, what are you thinking of?"

"Does it... have something to do with us?"

"Maybe."

I cover my mouth with my free hand and pull us to a stop. "You are..."

"I'm what?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Ready for what?" Gladion asks me, a question in his eyes.

"For your question!"

Gladion laughs. "Now you're confusing me."

I pull us to a stop along the road and let out a deep nervous sigh. "Give me a second before you ask your question, okay?"

He brings my hands to his lips and plants a kiss on my knuckles. "I'll wait for as long as you want, take your time."

The November air of Alola is warm and comforting, and I take a deep breath. Is Gladion really going to ask the question I think he's going to ask? Would Gladion have the guts to ask me? I'm only seventeen, we've known each other for four years now, been in a deep relationship for about three and a half, and I love Gladion. But I'm the Champion of Alola, and he's the president of the Aether company, left to take care of his mother and sister in his father's absence, we're a busy couple already, but what would happen, if this question Gladion was going to ask, was about my hand in marriage? I take a deep breath. I'd say yes.

"Alright..." I say slowly. "I'm ready."

Gladion smiles warmly at me, and that's when the car hits him.

\---

The doctors say they don't think he has a chance. They tell me if I hadn't been standing where I had been, I would have broken much more then my leg. But they don't know that it's not just my leg, but my heart as well. It's been three days, and each day, he gets progressively weaker, his blood level is dropping, or he's broken more then they first thought, or something else all together. They tell me that it won't be long before before everything stops working all together.

He's in a coma-like state, and for those three days, I've staid by his side and held his hand, praying, begging, screaming at him to wake up, to fight for me, to ask me the question he wanted to ask me, and for three days, he's said nothing. The nurses have tried to remove me, but I won't budge. 

Lillie and Hau walk in, sitting with me, watching Gladion. Lillie's as upset as I am, and weeps as long as I do, before Hau takes her away. My dreams have been nightmares, since the accident, and now, I wait for sleep to befall on me, and when it does, it's dreamless.

I walk in a black space, looking for something though, I know not what it is.

On, I go, walking in circles maybe, for hours on end it seems. And then a voice.

'You can change this... you can save him.'

The voice catches me of guard and I blink in the space where I think it comes from. "How?" I whisper into the emptiness.

'I will allow you to save him if you can travel to another use, and get the Gladion from that universe to fall in love with you. Things will be different, Gladion may or may not be the same, it really depends, but if you can complete the task, and steal the prized jewel of Necrozma, I will heal your friend."

"That sounds easy enough."

'It won't be. You will be sent to the world with your own Necrozma, but you mustn't show anyone until the time is right, and only if you have gained the heart and love of Gladion will you be able to coax the jewel from Necrozma.'

"How will I know when the time is right? How long will it take?"

'Years, goodness knows, time works differently in different universes, but you will know what you must do when you arrive, and you are not to tell any of the people there, what quest you are on, and worry not about people or leaving them, because in the end, the world will be destroyed, as it's just a fictitious part in the timeline.'

I turn around, trying to follow the voice, as it moves around. "What does that mean?"

'Will you venture forth?'

"Yes, but wait!"

'Time is not on your side.'

The black world fades out of my consciousness, and everything disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING I WRITE MAKES SEnSE IM SORRY... ALSO BAddd grammar and more fun stuff, and it's going to be a really, really slow story, so have fun :3

I don't recall any events prior to the sound of my mother's Meowth, meowing at me to wake up. I don't know what I'm doing at home, or what I'm doing in bed, and I drowsily sit up, swing my legs over the bed, and look at the Meowth.

"Good morning pussy cat," I say to him, and he goes running off, which means he wants me to follow him.

I stand up and stretch, and suddenly, I notice something is wrong. Terribly wrong.

The events of yesterday come rushing back to me, and suddenly, I remember everything. "Gladion..." I whisper and look around my room.

Which isn't even my room. But it is. The colors are completely different. My room is different, it seems. I swirl and look at my coat stand, which appears to have someone else's bag and hat on it, that aren't mine. That's not my game station, and my Pikachu doll has been replaced by a picture. I open my closet, where I know my mirror is and am startled to see someone else standing in the mirror. I cover my hand to stop myself from screaming.

It becomes apparent now, what has happened. I am restarting my journey, in another world, in another body, and now I'm going to have to try to become the champion all over again. My shock turns to annoyance as I realize how difficult this is going to be, literally, do everything I've already done, all over again. I study myself in the mirror. I appear to have some sort of braids in my hair, and am wearing an interesting orange tank top and a random pare of shorts. Overall my body appears to have staid the same, except for a slightly wider chest area, and I sigh unhappily. Girls these days.

I walk out of my room, cautiously, wondering what else has changed. The rest of our house is much more clean, and doesn't have moving boxes all over the place still. My 'mom' is standing right outside my door waiting for me, and I startle, taking a suspicious step back, away from her. "You were out like a light! Good thing today's a new day! You should be all full of energy now!"

I blink, surprised. She suspects nothing. "And lookie! It's already daylight out! Just the opposite of Kanto! But then again... we are pretty far from Kanto," my 'mom' trails off, before jumping right back, "so Moon, I bet you're excited to meet some Alolan Pokemon, right?"

She's nothing different from my mother, in fact, seems pretty much unaltered by this switch, and I'm pretty sure that my own mother, once stated those very same words once upon a time, long, long ago. "Of course!" I stammer, grinning widely.

"Good! I know I'm excited! We're living in Alola, with beautiful islands everyone wants to visit, I'm sure the Pokemon living in this area are bound to be friendly!"

Inwardly, I roll my eyes. If only she knew.

My 'mom', smiles all too warmly. "So you should get out there and go explore! Yes, that's right! You'll need your bag, I left it in your room. Don't forget yourhat! The sun is hot sweatheart!"

"Right," I confirm and head back to my room. 

It's November. The same month back home. The same time I first came to Alola. Am I really thirteen? Oh youth. I place my hat on my head and grab my bag, the voice ringing through my head again.

Necrozma. I open my bag and gasp when I see the familiar Pokeball. I pull it out and look at the Pokemon inside. With this Pokemon, I could blaze past the trials, and destroy everything in my path, but that's not how it's supposed to go. I'm supposed to go through the pain of everything again. When did I first meet Gladion anyways? I stuff the Pokeball away, and walk back into the living room of my house, where my 'mom' is suspiciously talking to her Meowth. A memory emerges from my mind when Gladion once suggested that Meowth was my father, and a smile comes to my face. "There you go! You look all ready to go! You should make your way up to Iki town, and look around, but, Moon! Please be careful of the tall grass!"

I stare at the alternate universe version of my mother, before smiling and my 'mom' returns mine with one of her warm smiles. I quickly exit my house before she can ask any questions about my suspicious behavoir and make my way up Route One to Iki town. The trees and plants are so much colorful then they are back home, and I find myself gawking at everything.

I reach the top of the hill on Route One and look towards the top of the hill, where the plaza will be, where I'll chose my first Pokemon after I go looking for the Kahuna, and end up finding Lillie instead and falling off the bridge again. I take another step forward, before I almost walk into a patch of grass I'm positively sure wasn't there before. "What the heck is this?" I whisper and take another step forward.

The grass ripples violently and a Yungoos tears free from the low tuffs of grass, growling at me like a rapid animal. I take a step back out of instinct, not out of fear, and as it takes another step, I move back again. "Popplio!"

Three small Pokemon rush to my aid and growl at the wild Yungoos, who gives them a hard glance, before running off. My eye twitches in confusion, and I squat down to their level. This didn't happen in my universe. "Hey there cousin!" a masculine voice calls to me.

I turn around and find myself staring at Kukui, who despite the change in worlds, still hasn't managed to put a shirt on. "Oh! I know you! You're Moon right?! Are you okay? I saw you get attacked like that!"

"I got a bit of help," I mutter.

"Looks like you did, though I didn't expect that. I didn't think these little fellows would dash out on their own to save a stranger!" Kukui says and pauses which allows for an idea to form in my mind, though I'm not to quick to believe that it's one hundred percent true. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Welcome to Alola, is what I should be saying. I'm Kukui, the Pokemon Professor. Here in Alola, people and Pokemon work together, don't you ever forget that, and remember you can go anywhere with a Pokemon by your side. Wild Pokemon could be anywhere, but you'll be fine as long as you have a partner by your side."

Kukui pauses again. "Hey there!" he calls, drawing my attention to the three starters who've walked up behind me. "Here, let me introduce you to the three Pokemon who helped you out just now."

The three Pokemon step into a line off to the side, and I watch the Rowlet curiously, waiting for a sign to confirm my suspicious. Back in my world, Rowlet had been my chosen starter, more out of pity for the fact that people seemed to dislike him as Pokemon and the fact that I had a secret soft spot for grass Pokemon. Kukui introduces them all, and I notice how intensely Rowlet stares at me, like our hearts have been sown together by fate already. It seems, that the voice, has in some ways, reincarnated the mind of my own starter into the mind of this little Rowlet, who is young and experienced, though the way he holds himself, tells me that he's the Pokemon of a Champion, and will always hold himself in that position. This Rowlet, is my Rowlet. It's my firm belief, that he lead the other Pokemon to save me.

"You see, the fact of the matter is... one of these Pokemon will become your first partner!" Kukui grins, and then his eyes widen. "Hey! Maybe that's why they wanted to save you? Go ahead and choose the one you want to keep as a partner cousin!"

As I turn to face them, I already know who I'm going to pick, and as soon as he asks me to do so, I give him an answer. "Rowlet."

Kukui laughs. "You're hasty cousin, you sure you want to pick that one?"

"Absolutely."

The other two starters stand by Kukui, and Rowlet toddles over to me, seeming as awkward in the small form, as I feel in my new body. I pick him up gently under his wings and hoist him into the air. We stare at each other, and as the wind blows gently, a small voice whispers into my ear. 'I will always be by your side.'

Rowlet smiles at me, and all I want to do is hug him. I set him down, and he stands ready at my side, for whatever comes next. "So you chose Rowlet! What a fine looking team you two are! It's time for you to meet the Island Kahuna!"

I wait from him to say more, but he doesn't, and I realize, that he's waiting for me to respond, which means, I'm going to have to pretend like I'm not the Alolan Champion already, and that all of this, every single bit, is completely, and utterly new. "Kahuna?" I ask, forcing my voice to sound like I'm absolutely clueless, which causes it to crack in the process.

"Truth is, Rowlet is not a gift from me, but from the Island Kahuna, so we're going to show it off and say a proper thank you! Maybe you'll get more gifts! In case you didn't know, Kahuna's a crazy strong trainers, be careful about getting into battle with one!" Kukui warns and I have the sense to roll my eyes, but I simply can't tell him that hey, I'm from another dimension, and hey, I already knew that!

Kukui leads me and Rowlet to the tall grass. "Iki Town is just up ahead, get Rowlet in that Pokeball I gave you."

I glance down at Rowlet, who glances up at me uncertainly, and I hesitantly return him to his Pokeball. Kukui steps aside and I take a step forward to the grass where I encountered the Yungoos earlier, and then quickly walk through it. Already, my mind is focusing on meeting Lillie, and I wonder, if perhaps, through this world, how much she's changed.


End file.
